Incarnation
by koldy
Summary: Harry dies after the final battle and was reincarnated into an elf and placed in middle earth. Do not flame the writer or tell me I need a beta because then the writer will get into a hissy fit and take the story down.....again


Chapter one Rebirth

Ppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

Harry lay bloody in a field of corpses. Light rain fell on the bloody fields,

washing away the blood. Harry's eyes focus on the sky above him, breathing his last

breathe. So near death, memories flashed through his mind. Memories of his

endless reincarnations in servitude to fate. But Harry knew this would be his

last. His soul could rest at last.

' Fate, please let my next incarnation be a normal happy one. I have slaved for

you since my soul was created by the fabric of the universe. Please let me have

a childhood without blood and fear.' Harry's emerald green eyes fluttered shut

at last. A pure white globe pulled gently out of the dead bloody and back into

the hands of fate.

Three voices spoke as one

" Our splendid son you have done well. A hundred life threads we made you

savior. Your time of rest has come. Your contract at it's end. Though we regret

we cannot weave you a normal cloth, for the power of the universe has deeply

merge with you. But worry not we'll give you peace or as much peace as we can

afford without tipping the balance. An immortal elfling you shall be in the world

of middle earth. A phoenix we give to thee, to protect your mortality. May you find

what your heart seeks."

The orb flew down to middle earth and into the forest surrounding Rivendell. All

over middle earth people sighted a shooting star, marking the birth of a pure

soul. The orb set down upon a hill filled with lavender daisies. The light

melted away leaving a toddler who looks around the age of one. Pale pink skin,

ebony locks, pointed ears, and emerald green eyes greeted all the curious

creatures who came to the child through mother nature's call. Giggles left a

widely grinning mouth as the animals of the forest nuzzle the boy. It was their

duty to protect the elf child.

A flaming greenish black phoenix appeared before the child. It transformed into

beautiful woman in fluttery black dress that reminds people of melting feathers.

Her long dark green curls tickled the child as she took him into the cradle of

her arms.

"Fate has named you Eros, for it is love you seek," she brought him up to nuzzle her cheeks

against his. " And I will guard you for the rest of eternity."

Pppppppppppppppppppppppp

Five years later a toddler chased after his furry white rabbit friends. Little

Eros has not changed or grown any since the day he arrived in this world. But

that's to be expected. Elves aged slowly.

It was a beautiful scene, the ground was covered in pure, white, snow,

contrasting greatly with the dark emerald green of Eros's robes. He giggled and

hide his face in his hands.

" Ok you have 10 seconds to hide!" Eros could hear the rabbit's foot fall in the

snow as they hid.

" 10 9 8 7 6 5 4 3 2 1!!" Eros counted really fast! Then he took off in the

direction he thought the little creatures went. His pointy elf ears picked up

soft quiet rustles among the thick clumps of trees where the snow field ended.

Maybe the rabbits were there? No big creature can be so light and quiet. Eros

threaded his way carefully, trying not to make much noise. It wouldn't due to

give the rabbits any warning in this game of hide and seek.

An arrow whispered passed his ear. Eros squeaked in fright. Hunters! Eros ran

back the way he came, but his little legs were much too short and clumsy for him

to run fast.

" A child! It's a child!" The hunters were frantic. "Catch him! What is a child

doing in the forest?!"

They were gaining in on Eros when he tripped over a big log of dead wood. Strong

arms encircle his waist and he was hoisted off the ground. Eros screeched and

scream, trying to fight his way out of the arms. His small hands worked hard

pounding against a hard chest. Hands pushed his head to rest against broad

shoulders and Eros's small body was rocked gently back and forth.

" It's alright child, we won't hurt you." The hunter tried to sooth him. It

worked. Eros hiccup softly, rubbing the tears out of his eyes. He could feel the

eyes of all the hunters on him.

" I am Lolinder little one. What is your name?" Eros looked up into his captor's

face and both studied each other. Eros noticed his captor had long blonde hair,

partly braided and the same pointed ears he had. Eros reached up to touch the ears while

tilting his head back only to reveal his own pointed ears. There were gasps all

around him.

" Eros" came Eros's sweet little voice.

Lolinder was shocked. Where have this young elfling come from? The elves of

Middle earth kept close contact with one another, and they had no news of an

elfling for at least a thousand years. Eru, the creator gifted the elves with

strength, grace, beauty, magic, and immortality, but at a price. A strong

immortal race such as the elves cannot have many children, and it takes a couple

hundreds of years to produce even one. most births only occur after a great war

where at least half the elves are killed.

" Where are your parents little one." Surely a child dress so richly in spider

silk green robes would have some Elvin minders near by? The little cherub

brought a finger to his lips. He gave Lolinder a confused look.

" What is a parent?"

The other elves were astonished.

" A parent is someone who gives birth to you." The answer came from an elf

called Malawi.

" Eros no got one." Eros was lost. "need parent?" He looked innocently up at Lolinder.

"Who takes care of you then Eros?"

" Finell! She takes care of me."

Lolinder sighed in relief. At least the little one had a minder. But to let him

roam in the forest like this. They needed to talk to this woman and inform Lord

Elrond.

" Where is your Finell little one? Can you lead us to her?" Eros nodded his head

quickly. He took a deep breath and hollered so loud the elves were sure others

could hear him miles away.

"FINELL!!" A strange, beautiful, elegant, greenish- black bird flamed to life

above them. It let out a soothing pure melody and all the elves relaxed. But

Lolinder's heart sank. Finell was a bird. There was no way he would let the

elfling live in the wilds with only a bird for a guardian. elflings deserve

better. Granted the bird is obviously magical.

" Eros little one," Lolinder asked, " will came back with us? We will take care

of you and Finell can come too."

Eros hesitated. He looked towards Finell. The phoenix gave him a positive note

and a nod.

"ok"

The group of elves then headed towards Rivendell with Eros and Finell.

Back in Rivendell Lord Elrond was wondering about the forest spirit he had sent

his elves after. Many a hunters and travelers who hunt in the forest surrounding

Rivendell told tales of hearing laughter in the trees and glimpses of a fair child

spirit haunting the woods. Elrond was naturally curious after hearing about this

spirit and sent men to check out the rumors.

Ppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

Chapter 2

Ppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

Little Eros was fast asleep in Lolinder's arm by the time they reached Rivendell. All the elves drop whatever they were doing to sneak a peek at the sleeping elfling. Elrond greet them at the door and was needless to say, very much shock to find a happily drooling, thumb sucking, elfling in Lolinder's arms.

" An elfling, Lolinder? Where did he come from?" Elrond was curious.

" He is the forest spirit that was report my Lord. He has no family."

He held his arms out to Lolinder for the elfling. Lolinder reluctantly handed the child over. Elrond held him lovingly in his arms, it's been so long since he last held an child. Then he notice Finell, who just decided to land on Lolinder.

"This is the elfling's companion ,Finell. " Lolinder gesture to the phoenix. Finell let out a string of beautiful trills. It warms the hearts of all who heard it.

"A fine lady for a fine elf! We must put him to bed while you make your report, Lolinder." Elrond carried Eros into an empty, unuse, old hallway. It was the hallway of the elflings. This hallway is in the center of Rivendell and the most secure building in the elves' dwelling. The room the hallway lead to has no walls. Large, white marble pillars form a rectangle room with silk drapes between them. The drapes can be pulled up for protection from the elements or tied the let the sun in. One would be in nature and protected from it. At the center of the humongous room was a king sized, rosewood, crib complete with dragon carved bars. It's very beautiful. Elrond laid Eros down in the middle.

Ppppppppppp

The next morning caught Eros running around Rivendale like a lunatic. Finell was still asleep in the nursery because she felt he was safe in the hands of the elves. Elrond himself was chasing down the hyper elfling along with Erestor and Glorfindel. They had decided that since the elfling has no family, Elrond would adopt him. Of course Eros agreed. He didn't even know what a father was.

"Eros!" Oh no, the little elfling had disappeared up one of the tall ancient trees in the garden. What if he falls? A whoop was heard from the tree as a little body flung itself off the top of the tree. All the elves felt their heart stop. Erestor tried to catch Eros but he was too far. A flash of fire consume the elfling in mid flight and he appeared in a flash of flames on the ground next to Elrond with Finell gasping onto his shoulder. Elrond pull the child into a tight embrace. Eros has scared the immortality out of him.

"What were you doing? You could have died!" The elfling only giggle at the scolding.

"Finell catch! Finell always catch!"

"Eros, Finell won't always be there, you must be more careful!"

After that incident the elves figure out Finell's phoenix powers because Eros got himself into a whole lot of trouble no matter how many times he was grounded. They could not keep him still. And to think elves live long lives, Eros would not be consider fully grown until he was 700. Praise be to the Valar for Elrond to survive the stress. Eros was worse than the twins. Good thing the twins were in the golden woods right now with their sister to visit their grandmother.

PPPPPPPPPPP

Arwen, the twins, Celeborn, Galadriel and their company of elves arrived at the end of the second week. Elrond was happy for lack of better word. He had not seen his children since their Mother was forced to depart for the undying lands. It broke their heart to part from her causing Arwen to seek the company of her grandmother and the twins to cut lose into the wilds hunting orcs and trolls. Maybe his family will be whole once more with the addition of Eros. Elrond can only hope.

Elrond greeted them at the gate with Eros in his arms. The elfling really likes to be cuddle and held. Not that he was complaining, it's been a while since he last held a child. Right now Eros was entrance by the unearthly beauty with which the company of elves travel with. It wasn't long before Eros wormed his way into Galadriel's heart. She held him every chance she gets. Elves were arriving from everywhere now that the snow has melted.

Eros really like all the attention he was getting. They bought him lots of weird and unusual toys. They admire and flaunt over Finell which makes him very happy. Elladan and Elrohir were the most fun for Eros to hang around. They showed him how to make color balloon traps and set them all over Rivendale. When caught, only the twins got in trouble. Eros was sent off to play with visiting elves who came just to see him while the twins were harshly reprimand by their Ada.

Ppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

One day Eros manage to sneak away from watchful eyes to play in the river. The fishes were so pretty and the butterflies and the dragonflies and the sparkly water. He want to see a fish close up but Eros doesn't want to get into the cold water. He toe tested it already. Poo. Eros pout and kick at the water. As if sensing his displeasure the water took the form of a pretty watery lady. Nature is apart of Eros though he knows it not. He was the higher power they wish to please.

The water nymph could not speak true words, only the green meanings. She implore to him with her mind to find his magical core and shape nature as he sees fit. Eros really like this water lady. She taught him to connect with his pretty glowing power. Eros nudge the water with a strand of his glowing power, asking it to form a ball like those water balls the twins throw at people. It worked. Eros squeal with joy. The Nymph just smile and fade back into the water after Eros said his thanks.

Eros continue to play with his magic. He tried to catch a fish with his magic water ball. Eros called the ball to him when ever he caught one to admire it. He was going to catch a really pretty one to show Ada and Arwen. Galadriel already returned to the Golden woods.

"Ada! Ada! Look!" Eros cried as he ran to where Elrond was talking to the old istar who told him lots of stories. Elrond was surprised to see his little elfling launch himself into his arms. Eros shove the ball of water with his pretty fish under Elrond's nose.

The elder elf and wizard gasped. They lean in closer to admire this spectacle. Elrond poke the ball with a finger only to find there was no barrier to keep the water up. His finger went right through it. The rainbow fish just kept right on swimming around in it. The little minx giggle from his perch.

"Gandalf! Have you ever such a thing?" Gandalf swoop down to where his nose almost touch the ball. Eros observe the wizard from his perch atop Elrond's lap. He was irritated and annoyed by the man who was in his personal area. The wizard mumble something and Eros could see the flow of foreign magic poking at his fish ball. His cheeks puffed up and he pouted. Elrond sense the bad mood.

"where did you get this pen dithen" Elrond tried to distract him. He comb his hand through the black strands of silk on the little head. So small but before you know he'll be all grown up. As all things shall be and things would be.

" The pretty water lady showed me. She said it's magic and if I think hard enough it happens." He grin up at Elrond. The elf could only smile. This child was indeed special to be born out of turn. What's a little more magic?

"oh my," said Gandalf. The ball of water came apart, water splashed part on Eros and the floor. Eros stared wide eye as the fish flop to the ground. He let out a whimper. He burst into tears.

"ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hic ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Elrond immediately stood up to rock the crying child in his arms.

"Calm now my heart, it's alright. The fish is fine, look! Gandalf has it in a water goblet now. Look!" Eros did indeed look.

"I'm sorry little one, I did not mean to distress you so." Gandalf apologized. "You have great power and you need training." Elrond was about to agree with the wizard but he caught Eros's evil glare at Gandalf just in time. Nothing good ever comes of that look. Eros pointed his index finger rudely towards Gandalf.

"Bad! Bad! Go time out!" He willed his magic to force Gandalf's form into that of a seven year old. Elrond twitched. It was just too funny. Gandalf long staff fell to the floor with a thud.

It was two weeks before Eros forgave Gandalf enough to turn him back, much to the amusement of the elves. Gandalf followed the little elfling for hours a day begging to be release from the spell. Gandalf could not do it himself. Training the child was the last thing on Gandalf's mind. No, nooooooo.

Pppppppppppppppppppppppp

Only the elves well into their adult years went to visit the new elfling. Young adult elves like Legolas and Haldir were too busy training. They were noble elves, elves born to the responsibility and power to protect and lead their people. Legolas and Haldir were among the last batch of elves to be born. Every15,000 years or so the Valar allows elves to reproduce. Both elves were 600, born the same year and under the same star. Some say it was the star of stormy love affairs.

Right now they were hunting orcs with the other young elves, their first hunt without watchers. It hasn't really been that long since Sauron was defeated, at least to the elves. Orcs still roam the land, they hide in any shadow they could fined, be it caves, swamps, or ruins. Currently their group of young elves were following the fresh trail of orcs. A human village near Mirkwood was raided just yesterday by the band of orcs. They had to drive out the darkness before it hits home.

All the elves were decked out in grey form fitting leggings, mail armor and tunic. Each wore leather belts with swords to their side. A Great wooden bow and quiver was strapped to each back. Trainees do not get fancy weapons until they prove themselves to be warriors worthy of such indulgence. All had their hair braided back according to trainee standards, their only differences were face structure and hair color.

It was early morning and the best time to hunt those who lived in darkness. With their bellies full from human flesh and the bright morning sun waiting beyond the shades, Orc prefer to sleep the day away. Legolas and Haldir march in the lead of the hunt. They were the acknowledged leaders. They followed the trail onto a dark shady patch of the forest. Snores could be heard from tall clamp bushes not too far ahead.

Legolas held out a hand to stop their progress. He caught Haldir's eyes and motion four fingers to the treetops. Haldir nodded. He and three other elves started climbing up the tree above the snoring bushes. Legolas and the other seven elves position themselves behind large boulders and thick tree trunk with arrows ready and swords within reach. Legolas gave the signal and soon arrows rain upon the band of sleeping orcs. Two died with where they lay with arrows through their throats, eight run out into the sun only to be slightly blinded. They never even think to look up. Volleys of arrows from those elves on the ground fell five more. Three were met with Elvin swords and slain.

Not at all a bad battle of green elves. Yet it was a victory with no lost, only scratches. Haldir and Legolas hugged and clapped each other on the backs and with light hearts the elves headed back to greenwood to celebrate and rest before continuing their quest. It would be another three hundred years before these elves can return home as seasoned warriors whose duty then would be to guard the land of their people. Only the submissive do not undergo this quest. Their body are much weaker. Some do quest but only for 15 to twenty years. Elvin subs were not just female but males as well. The signs appear on the sub's back at their 300th year on middle earth.

Pppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

Definitely going to have yaoi


End file.
